1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting of a window glass plate on a vehicle body panel, and more particularly to mounting of a front window glass plate on an opening portion of a vehicle body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In mounting a window glass plate on an opening portion of a vehicle body, a weather strip formed of a material such as rubber or synthetic rubber and manufactured by extrusion molding is used between a flange of the opening portion of the vehicle body and a peripheral portion of the window glass plate.
Alternatively, a formed portion consisting of a flange portion and an inclined wall portion is formed at periphery of the opening portion of the vehicle body. On the other hand, a thick tape of adhesive formed of polysulfide or butyl rubber is applied to an overall peripheral portion of the window glass plate. Then, the window glass plate is bonded by the adhesive to the flange portion of the formed portion of the vehicle body. Thereafter, a molding formed of a material such as rubber or synthetic rubber is inserted into a gap defined between the pheripheral edge portion of the window glass plate and the inclined wall portion of the formed portion. The molding serves as a garnish at the mounting portion between the window glass plate and the vehicle body panel, and also serves to prevent water from penetrating into an inside of the vehicle body panel.
JP-U 63-32915 (Japanese KOKAI Utility Model Application) discloses that one side portion of a molding is cut away to form a gutter for allowing flow of water. However, as a width of the side portion of the molding where the gutter is formed is smaller than that of the other portion, an ornamental performance is deteriorated.
JP-U 63-32916 discloses that a gutter for allowing flow of water is additionally formed by injection molding on a molding manufactured by extrusion molding. In this molding, the portion formed by extrusion molding and the portion formed by injection molding are different in appearance, and the manufacturing is difficult.